1. Field of Use
This invention relates to a pharmaceutical device and composition for use in treating mammals. In particular, it relates to such a device in the form of a teat cautery bullet for insertion in the teat orifice of an injured teat of a dairy cow for purposes of dilation and treatment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traumatic injury, or the "stepped on teat", is a common problem in the dairy cow. Infection leading to mastitis and obstruction of the papillary duct which cause hard milking are frequent complications. Further damage to the teat results from leaving milking machines on too long. Blood clots form from the denuded mucosa of the papillary duct, and/or crushed teat sphincter muscle. Incisions, dilation by conical shaped instruments, or curettage of the papillary duct to enlarge the opening also result in hemorrhage and complications of healing.
Various devices and products are already known which are used in the treatment of teat injuries of dairy cows. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,343 teaches a teat dilator which employs a wooden dilator member or core which is totally nonsoluble and is coated with an active ingredient, such as aspirin, and also a lubricant. Several varieties of medicated teat dilators are on the market which resemble a pipe cleaner stem with a medicated coating over the cloth covering. All of these are essentially a mechanical means of maintaining an open teat with a medicant added to retard infection.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,244,027 teaches a teat dilator which employs a bundle of nonsoluble internal elements made of stiffened flax or the like which is coated with a mixture of active ingredients.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,076 discloses a hollow plastic tubular device which serves as a mechanical means for providing an opening into or through the test orifice.
Silver nitrate applicators are used occasionally to control hemorrhage but their effectiveness is quite limited since they are not made in a form that can be retained in the teat sphincter.